


The Hunt Starts Again

by ElCatrinLC36



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCatrinLC36/pseuds/ElCatrinLC36
Summary: Goblin Slayer goes alone to a cave full of goblins, same story as ever
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Goblin Slayer went alone to an adventure, nothing new, the usual goblin nest, a girl was kidnapped and Slayer went to the town, as usual.

It was almost done, almost all the goblin were dead, they where more than he had expected, the nest was way bigger, but that would not stop him.

Almost there, the exit, from there he could hide for a moment to catch his breath and kill the remaining ones, they kept coming, too much to handle, specially when you are carrying a girl on your back.

the girl, she was awake, he just needed to get out and then everything would be over.

He fell, an arrow piercing his shoulder, his helmet fell, a small knife had cut the strap, it came loose, the girl quickly woke up and ran to a hiding spot, deep in the shadows, that would not work, not against goblins.

it was quick, they used a big stone, his head was crushed in an instant, dead he lay in the ground now, there where only 3 left, and he couldn't kill them all, the girl, crying in her hiding spot, the legendary hero, The Goblin Slayer, dead.

She didn't knew what to do.

In a quick movement she leaped, took the big helmet, holding it from the inside, she flailed it and crushed the head of the first one

"ONE"

Quickly, turned around and kicked the next one to a near wall, held it by the neck and bash its head against a rock.

"TWO"

Took a dagger and tackled the last one, piercing its eye, letting an agonizing scream of pain.

"three"

she walked to the body of the hero, she had heard stories about him, a Goblin killing machine, a man that could exterminate entire armies with only a simple sword.

she knew what she had to do.

Months had passed, he did not return to the farm, everyone in town was worried.

Finally, farm girl saw a familiar silhouette walking towards the farm from the horizon.

she was crying, running towards her beloved Slayer... but then she stopped dead on her tracks, something was... off.

something was different, and when ...he, was close enough she was completely sure, this was not his Slayer.

The armored figure stopped too, looking at the eyes of the farm girl, eyes full of tears.

She knew.

With shaking hands, she took the helmet off, revealing her face.

It took a moment, but farm girl finally fell to the ground on her knees crying, knowing what had happened to him.

But there was no time to cry, a new horde was aiming for the farm, and a new Slayer had to take care of that.

And Kill All The Goblins.


	2. A New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation, or maybe it is.   
> all of this are like one shots with a lot of references from the original manga.   
> hope you like this one.

A Young adventurer with a simple and dirty armor approaches a cave, in which he had heard lives a great dragon that was once an adventurer, it its also said that those who enter and bring a special kind of gift are allowed to ask anything from the dragon, the answers to all the questions of this vast world, or maybe a magical object to help you become a great hero.

Finally, the young one stopped dead on their tracks, and lo and behold, a great green dragon in front of them, surrounded by bone blades, feather plumes and gold coins.

The Divine Beasts talks slowly and friendly to the Newbie, welcoming him to his domains.

The young one asks for the name of the great entity

"A great friend of mine once said there are no names in this line of work"

The Adventurer apologizes and its about to ask

"aren't you, forgetting something? "

"Ah, yes, sorry"

the young one bows and from their backpack they take out a Big, Round and Golden Cheese Wheel

"Oh, Sweet Nectar.

Well, what do you desire?"

The young one looks at the ground, their fists closed, their mouth shaking, barely holding back tears of sadness and anger.

"I want to know"

they raise their head

"HOW TO KILL ALLL THE GOBLINS"


	3. A Night Without Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came back tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Fluff, i felt like i should write more romantic things

Slayer came home in the arms of the Lizard Priest, his team had just came back from a dungeon and farmgirl recieved them in the door, Priestess told her about how after killing the last horde of goblins he simply fell to the ground but she assured her he was not harmed and only needed rest.

FarmGirl guieded them into his room, he usualy sleeps in the storage warehouse outside, but it was better if he has a warm place to stay while he recovers.

LizardPriest put Slayer in bed and alongisde the rest of the group went to the guild to report how the mission went.

FarmGirl entered the room again after saying goodbye to the group, she could barely see the rise and fall of Slayers chest, maybe the armor was too heavy to sleep soundly inside, even though he has been sleeping in it since he started his goblin slaying quest.

Quietly, she took away his helmet, his face was frowned, like he was worried for something, she went closer and whispered near his ear

"Dont worry, Im Here"

his face slowly went into a calmer expression, she was almost mezmerized, it was one of the few times she could be able to see his face and on of the even rares ones he had a calm expression, then she felt something warm over her hand.

It was HIS hand, over her's, her face was completely red, she dint knew what to do now. And almost like her body moved on her own, she climbed onto bed and embraced him, quietly, altough she felk like her heart would burst trhough her chest and she was hearing how the beating sounded like a drum inside her ears.

It was already morning and the warm sunlight was coming through the window, the first she noticed when she opened her eyes was slayer, still asleep between her arms.

She went red again, whe couldn't move at all, but then she remebered about his daily routine. She got out of the bed and went to the fence at the limits of the farm, she has seen him doing this every morning to see for any foot prints.

When she finished looking out for footprints near the house she opened the window and saw him, still asleep and definetly with a calmer expression, she was lost in that moment, and she didn't noticed when the group returned to the farm to check out how Slayer was doing.

They insisted on helping with the chores around the house, making the delivery to the guild and preparing breakfast and cleaning the table, ready to recieve Slayer and maybe scolding him for his carelessnes, everything was take care of in minutes.

When the breakfast was ready, FarmGirl went to wake up Slayer, but when she saw him, still asleep, she simply couldn't wake him up, instead she climbed again into bed and embraced him once again, they both deserved a lazy morning, and if he wakes up and want to go and take a quest or check the farm looking fro anything, she would simply hug him tightly and say:

"Dont Worry, There are No Goblins Around".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time i dont kill him.


End file.
